Betty's Big Decision
by suninthenightsky
Summary: Betty moved to London to fulfill her dream of running a magazine. Daniel moved to London to fulfill his dream of being with her. Both seem to be coming true. Until Betty gets a call from Matt Hartley who wants to meet her in London. Add a mysterious stranger trying to blackmail her and you've got DRAMA! Rated T for possible language, and mild violence. First fanfic. R&R.
1. Te Amo

Chapter 1

"Betty, have you seen my green plaid tie? I need it for my first day today."

"It's in the dresser, top left drawer, bottom of the stack." I said, "Jesus Daniel, it's like I'm still your assistant."

"I know," my boyfriend said, "You just paid in a different way." Daniel walked up behind me and started kissing my cheek playfully, making me giggle. "In fact, I think it's time for me to make my next deposit."

"Sorry but I can't. I have a really important meeting today and I can't miss one minute of it…..Oh, stop pouting!"

"Daniel laughed his beautiful laugh and pulled me closer to him. "I wasn't pouting, I was smiling upside down." He kissed me slowly and I felt my arms unconsciously encircle his neck. "I love you, mi amor"

I smiled at his half decent use of my secondary language, Spanish. But the full impact of what he said didn't hit me until a good 10 seconds later. Then my eyes got wide and I realized what he said. "I love you too." I said. His smile grew wider. So did mine. We kissed again. The playfulness of the last kiss was gone. There was passion in this one. But, then my phone rang.

The voice on the end of the line made me freeze.

"Betty? Hey, this is Matt."


	2. Can We Meet?

Chapter 2

Matt. My ex-boyfriend who I hadn't seen in 9 months. Or was it 10? Matt. My ex-boyfriend who left me to join the Peace Corps. Matt. My ex-boyfriend who never officially broke up with me. "Um…hi, Matt. How are you?"

At the mention of his name, Daniel's eyes got wide._ What does he want? _Daniel mouthed. _I don't know, _I mouthed back.

"So…Betty, um, my initial six month commitment to Peace Corps is over and I'm back in New York and I was hoping we could meet somewhere and talk. Say…Central Park? I've really missed you and I was hoping we could have some catch-up time."

"Uh, Matt-"

"I know its last minute and you probably have work, and I know that you're still a features editor so you probably have a lot of stuff to do"

"Matt-"

"Betty, please, I just wanna see you "

That's when I lost my patience. "Matt! I'm in London. I just can't-"

"Wait! London?! What? I thought you were in New York! Why didn't anyone tell me this?! What are you doing in London?"

"Matt, I work for a new magazine now. They offered me a job as Editor-In-Chief of B MAGAZINE and I took it. We just circulated our first issue. So I-"

"You didn't bother to tell me all this Betty. Why?"

"Well, I left a message with your mother when I decided to take the job and she said she'd give it to you."

"My mother?! Well that explains everything! My mother hates you! She'd love it if I didn't know where you were or how to contact you."

"Matt, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't worry. You know what Betty? I'm going to catch the first plane out of New York to London that I can. I can't wait to see you! I'll see you soon!" He hung up.

"So…how did it go?" Daniel asked, stifling a laugh at my shocked expression that I most likely managed to sustain the whole time.

"He a-asked to meet me. He's co-o-ming to London," I stammered. The expression on Daniel's face went from amused to shocked "Daniel, before you hire someone to cut the engines on the plane" he smiled at my joke, "I wanna tell you that nothing is going to happen. I love you, and when Matt comes to meet me, I'm just going to tell him I'm with someone new and that what we had is over."

"Betty," Daniel began, "I've known you for almost 5 years. I've seen you relationships with 3 ½ guys. I'm in a relationship with you. I know you still have feelings for Matt, and I've come to accept that. So don't act so nonchalant about it. It's ok to be nervous."

The one thing about Daniel is, he could always make me comfortable and at ease about any situation, no matter how dire it seemed.

"Ok. You're right. I should think about this more and take it more seriously," I said as I headed for the door leading out of our studio apartment. "By the way, where did you get the 3 ½ from?"

"Gio, the Sandwich Guy. Remember him?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I have to go to work and you have your first day as Editor-In-Chief of MODE London! Are you excited?" I asked.

"More nervous than anything." He said.

"Don't be. You are gonna do great. I have faith in you."

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." _I might never get used to this, _"And to think, your dad hired me to encourage you not to sleep with your assistants."

"Well, it only took me four years and some change so I'd say he failed."

I laughed. Then I kissed him and left. I made it all the way to the elevator before I realized I forgot my cell phone so I turned back and went inside to get it. Daniel was still getting dressed. "Ah…So you couldn't stay away." He joked.

"Forgot my cell phone." I said, picking it up off the coffee table.

"OK. Betty. Bye, I love you.'

"I love you too, white chocolate." I said using my newly adapted name for him. Yup. I was definitely not going to get used to him saying I love you for a long time. But, I did like it.


	3. Just Think About Betty

After Betty left, I kept getting dressed until I finished. _Today is my first day of MODE London and Matt's coming, _I thought. _Great. Someone's going to die today. And I'm not sure who._

I picked up my keys and made my way out of the building. The town car was waiting for me. I got in and let the car take me to my new job. _Relax Daniel. It's gonna be just like MODE. You'll be fine. Just think about Betty._

Betty. The new love of my life; The girl who was right in front of me for almost five years and it took me having to watch her walk out of my door for the last time to realize that I love her. With some help from my mother. But I do love her no matter who or what it took to make me see that. Something then planted its evil seed into a small hairline crack in my thoughts and that seed grew. _Matt's coming. I could lose her, I could lose it all. My Betty. Gone. And I can't let that happen. But how can I make her stay? What's gonna convince her that I can treat her better than he can? If we were back in New York I'd- _

A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hello, Daniel." I was so busy caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the tall, blonde woman sitting across from me. When I looked up, I was staring into to the green eyes of my sister, Alexis Meade.

XXX

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. Make Her Stay

"Alexis?! Hey! How's it goin'?" I asked delightedly.

"Everything's fine. I just need to get to my new job. I work for MODE London now. As the new Creative Director. And I figured you wouldn't mind if I hitched a ride?" she said apprehensively.

"NO…No, of course not. Sure, we can ride together." I said. I was so happy to see her. Not only had I missed her but she'd be at my new job. At least there'd be one familiar face. It had been a long time since we talked.

"Daniel, let me just start off by saying how sorry I was to hear about Molly. I know you really loved her. How did you handle it?"

"Ummm…" I began laughing at the memory of all that transcended, " I joined a cult that drank strong hallucinogenic drugs through tea hoping to be reunited with her. Betty had to save me from my imminent death."

"Wow! Well, I'm glad to hear you took it so well." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I would've never made it out alive had it not been for Betty. She saved my life."

"Hmmm…Betty…" she says, thinking. "Have you talked to her recently? I heard she runs her own magazine now. In London actually."

"Um, yeah, I have talked to her," I said, "Actually, I just talked to her this morning."

"Really? How is she? Is she alright? How's her magazine?" she asked enthusiastically.

"The magazine's doing well. They are about to run their first issue so she's really busy. It's called B Magazine. It's about the average woman. What she can do to make her life better. What other woman can learn from each other. That type of stuff." I said.

"That does seem like a Betty kind of magazine. What does her demographic look like?"

"I don't know yet. They're having a launch party in about a week, Do you wanna go? I'm sure Betty would love to have you there."

"Oh. Well I'll see if my calendar's clear. Hmmm…just out of curiosity, do you know if Betty's seeing anyone? Last time I saw her she was dating that mousy accountant."

_Oh crap, the moment of truth. I never told anyone that me and Betty were together. What to do? What to do? OK, I've made up my mind._ "Um…yes. Actually, Betty and I have been dating. We've been going out for about 4 months now."

The first emotion to register on her face was shock. The next was amusement. And finally, she showed pure joy. "Oh. My. God. Really Daniel?! That's great! I'm really happy for you guys!"

_Phew, _I thought, _Thank God, I told her. I don't have to hide anymore._

XXXXX

It felt good to finally let someone know what was going on between me and Betty. The two of us had both agreed not to tell anyone from MODE because we both knew it would spread like wildfire. Betty didn't tell her family because she didn't want a "Papi's infamous womanizer lecture" as she called it. The only person in my family who had even the slightest clue was and she could only assume what happened because I hadn't given her any details. It also felt good to realize I had some support so before I could stop myself I asked, "Hey Alexis, could I have some non-judgmental advice?"

"Sure thing. Is it about Betty?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, I just feel a little threatened. And I have no idea how to deal with this kind of thing."

"By who?"

"Well, Betty got a call this morning from her ex-boyfriend, Matt, and he wants to meet her. I don't know if they ever officially broke up but he left her to join the Peace Corps in Africa. Betty says she's going to meet him to let him down easy but I know how she used to feel about this guy. I want to show her I can give her more than he can. I really love her."

"Ok. You know Betty has never been a love-can-be bought kind of girl. If I were you, I'd show her an emotional and romantic gesture versus an expensive one. Have you told her you loved her?"

"Yeah. Just this morning."

"OK. So show her. Find a way to make her want to stay with you…without hiding her birth control pills away from her." That last part made me laugh.

"How do I do that?" I asked genuinely.

Alexis gave me this funny look and started to laugh. "Show your commitment." She said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.


	5. Anxiety

**Part of this chapter was written by ice-in-fire. Sorry, A longer chapter will be up soon.**

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I'm going to see Betty! I'm super happy! Right now I'm on the plane thinking of ways I could ask her to get back together! What if she has a boyfriend? Nah. besides, what girl could resist me? I'm Matt! Then a flight attendant asked me if wanted anything. All I said was a glass of water. I drank it and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Betty and my wedding...

A flight attendant with sexy legs wakes me up and she tells me we've just arrived. I look up at her and I can't believe my eyes.

"AMANDA!?"

**Betty's P.O.V...**

I'm so nervous! Matt is coming to London today and I still have a little bit of feelings for him! I mean I love Daniel, but now Matt? And I can't forget about my new issue coming out! Oh I'm so confused! What if Matt wants to get back together? What if Daniel wants to take the next step?

**Daniel's P.O.V**

It's lunch break. I'm right in front of Jared. Am I sure I'm ready for this? Yes…Yes, I'm ready for this. I step inside for my consultation. A nice lady greets me and asks me what I'm looking for.

"An engagement ring." I answer honestly.

"Ok, love. Well, how's about we get ya started looking with our spring collection hmm?"

"That's fine."

"How much time do ya have?"

I glance at my watch. "I have about an hour and a half before my break is over." I say.


	6. You're invited

**Betty's POV**

It was getting to be about twelve 'o'clock noon when I got Matt's text message.

_Hey. I finally made it 2 London. Meet me at the Marriot Inn at the corner of 3__rd__ Street at 3pm. I can't wait to see you _

I texted back _OK._

I was really nervous. _How can I possibly tell him that I'm with Daniel without breaking his heart? Do I even want to tell him I'm with Daniel? Who do I love more? What's the best option for me?_

I got a call from Daniel. "Hey sweetie. I called your assistant and asked her to schedule us some dinner reservations for 6pm. I want you to go home and take a nice, hot bath and put on that pretty red dress I like. I have a HUGE surprise for you. Is that Ok?"

"Sure," I said, "Um…I'm meeting Matt at the Marriot at 3, so I may be a little late."

There was a silence over the phone for a good few seconds and when Daniel returned, his tone sounded a little forced, "Ok. Yeah, that works. I'll see you in a few hours. Um…don't forget The Book on your desk like you did last night. Ya never know, one of Wilhelmina's minions could be lurking anywhere."

I laughed at what he said. "I won't. Bye sweetie."

"Bye. I love you Betty."

"I love you too Daniel."

My meeting was about to start so I grabbed my reports and headed out the door, to the lobby. On my way to the elevator, I was called to the front desk by the receptionist, Sarah. "Betty, a strange man left an envelope for you here. He said it was urgent that you read what's inside."

I took the envelope from her and stuck it in my purse. I'd read it later, after my meeting, when I had the time.

When I got to the conference room everyone was waiting for me. They were all chatting quite contentedly and it seemed like they were all getting along. My assistant, Isabel, was sitting in the corner sipping from a cup of tea made from one of the tea bags I had put her in her WELCOME basket. I'd sent them to all my staff, but I made sure Isabel had a little extra. Just to show her she was appreciated. When she saw me, she smiled and commenced to quieting everyone down.

"Hello everyone." I began when they were all quiet, " I'm sure some of you guys have met me before, but for any of you who don't know me, I am Betilda Suarez, but you can all call me Betty. Never call me Ms. Suarez, because we are all friends here at B Magazine. Now, here at B Magazine, we are all about the average woman. Empowering her. Giving her inspiration. Making her life better.

"Now before this meeting, I asked all of you guys to come up with some ideas that suit your department, so what ya got? Let's start with Marketing."

A stout woman with pretty green eyes that had flecks of gold in them stood up and pulled out a couple of files. As she began leafing through them she spoke, "Well, a few of us on the Marketing Team figured out a way to get our first issue out to a larger demographic. We thought of putting up some free sample issues in high traffic areas such as Wal-mart and a few Starbucks Coffees. The women could then read the magazine and decide whether they want to buy a subscription or not."

"I like that idea. How about we extend that to our shippings in the US too?" I said. "alright who's next? How about Features? Have you guys found any topics for articles yet?"

"Yes. We've got wind of a billionaire heir who joined the Peace Corps, left his girlfriend, his family, everything, just to help others. He wrote us a letter. I figured since you're the editor, you should read it first. I have it right here in my bag. I could give it to you if you want."

"I want you to find out some more about this guy first."

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly and the magazine seemed to be coming together nicely. Afterwards, I went to my office and starting checking my e-mail. Most of them were workplace documents but one caught my eye. "Wilhelmina Slater" I read the address aloud. The e-mail said:

_Greetings from the future Mrs. Owens,_

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_WILHELMINA SLATER_

_And _

_CONNOR OWENS_

_Save the Date of:_

_NOVEMBER 12, 2011_

_A formal invitation will be sent out shortly. Please reply with your home address so the invitations reach the right person._

_Wilhelmina's getting married?_ I thought. _Hmmmm….I wonder if I should go. She seemed not to be too much of a snake when I left. She actually said she'd miss me. Maybe if I-_

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. It was a text from Hilda.

_Heyyyy Mamacita How's the magazine?_

_Its gr8. U wudnt bleev who's here. _I replied.

_Matt?_

_How u kno?_

_He went 2 Papi's earlier_

_Foreal? What he say?_

_Cant tell u. Sworn 2 secrecy_

_Hildaaaa!_

_Ttyl. Luv u._

Hilda's text made me start to panic a little. _OMG What is Matt planning and why can't she tell me? What is Daniel going to say? Oh god…_


	7. Friendly Reunion

**Daniel's POV**

After my consultation with the lady at Jared, I couldn't help but get a little anxious. Good Anxious, not Bad Anxious. I was more excited than anxious. They were custom making the ring for me and I paid extra to have it as their number one priority. I had to pick it up in four hours.

I walked back to work and stayed until 4:30 came around…I started home to get dressed for me and Betty's date. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Betty's POV**

After Matt called me, I left and headed toward the Marriott Inn. I was so nervous. My hands were clammy. My face was sweaty. I felt hot. I had no idea how I was gonna tell Matt it was over between us. I didn't even know if I wanted to. Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into someone by accident. We both said "Sorry!" at the same time. I stopped short, because I recognized that voice.

"AMANDA?!" I exclaimed.

'Oh, heyyyy Betty." She said, looking a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well…" she began, her eyes shifting nervously from side to side, 'If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Ok."

"You have to promise."

"I promise."

"Swear your little taco-eating life."

I sighed and raised my right hand. "I swear on tacos, taquitos, burritos, flan, and my Papi's homemade taco sauce," I said rolling my eyes, "Now tell me!"

"Well…me and Tyler had a Code 324 and now we're up the duff, so I work as a flight attendant to support my Mini-Meade. Just till my stylist career takes off."

"Code 324? Up the Duff? Mini-Mede? Amanda you are not making any sense right now. Speak English."

"Betty…I'm expecting."

"Expecting what?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, she made a round shape with her hands circling her stomach.

"Oh…My…God! Amanda, are you pregnant?!" I asked.

"Shhhhhh!," she yell-whispered, covering my mouth and looking around as if someone in London would actually know her, let alone recognize her, "Yes, Betty, I'm pregnant." She said exasperated.

"Wait…who knows?"

"Only me, Tyler, You, Wilhelmina, Connor, Claire, Marc, Justin, your Papi, Hilda, Bobby, Pepper, L'manda, Henry, Gio, Suzuki St. Pierre, and Kenny from Accounting."

"So….everybody?" I asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…I guess its not a secret. You can eat all your Mexican food again. Anyway, I've gotta do a little bit of extra working to get those credit cards paid off so I've been doing flight attending and odd jobs in the countries my plane lands in."

"Oh…that's nice." I said.

"Yeah…I guess but, I'm getting sick of it. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. Maybe in a hotel…Orrrr with a friend…just for a little while…" she looked at me pleadingly.

"Well, gee, Amanda I don't know. The last time we roomed together, it didn't work out well, and I've got a magazine to run, and Daniel's already staying with me-"

"Wait, Daniel's staying with you?"

I realized I had just said too much. _Oh god how am I gonna talk my way out of this one? Think Betty think! Don't say malaria, don't say malaria. _"Malaria!" _Oh crap._

Amanda looked incredibly confused.

"You see…Daniel's apartment had a mosquito…that carried malaria…soooo…they're fumigating it…to make sure that there aren't any more." I said. _Nice save Betty._

"Oh..that makes sense…I think I had malaria once. There were all these weird bumps on my junk that made my lady parts itch."

_Not a visual I needed, but ok._

Her expression told me she didn't quite buy my "Mosquito Malaria" story, but she didn't pursue the subject. Instead, she kept begging to stay with me. "Please Betty? I'm a completely different person now. I haven't even thought of taking a sip of alcohol in like…2 months. It'll only be just for a little while, please, please, please, please, pleeeeease, with a Gucci Summer-Fall collection on top."

_I can't believe I'm saying this. _"OK Amanda fine. But, I have some rules."

She didn't speak but only nodded.

"Rule number one: You WILL contribute to the rent. Rule number two: There will be no wild parties. Rule number three: you must get a job. Rule number four: No flirting with Daniel, You're pregnant and you have a boyfriend for Christ's sake. Rule number five: You WILL NOT drink any alcoholic beverage whilst you are pregnant and you will take your prenatal vitamins."

"OK Betty, thank you, thank you, thank you!' she exclaimed, wrapping me in a bear hug. "You will not regret it. I promise. Oh yeah, and I hope everything works out with you and Matt." She froze, realizing what she had just said.

"How do you know about Matt?"

"Ummm…he may have been on my flight and told me everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Well…if you don't know, I'm not telling you."

"If you tell me what Matt said, I'll tell you the real reason Daniel is staying with me."

"OK fine. But we both go at the same time." She said.

"Sounds fair." I agreed.

"OK. On the count of three. 1…2…3!"

"Matt wants to marry you!"

"Daniel and I are dating!"

We both stared at each other in shock. _Well, this sure has turned out to be an eventful day. I'm so gonna need a drink. _I thought. 'Hey Amanda, how about you come see your new home?"

**Daniel's POV**

When I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Betty and Amanda were sitting on the couch talking and laughing. When she saw me, Betty's smile brightened and she walked over to embrace me. "Hey sweetie. How are you? How was your day? How was MODE London?"

"Ummm…I'm great…why is Amanda on our couch?" I asked glancing at my ex-girlfriend. _Please don't be on some stupid "I love you come back to me" trip like Matt is. _

"Um..she's gonna be staying with us for a while." Betty said apprehensively.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Did Tyler do something? Did they break up?"

"I think I should let her explain…Amanda?"

"I'm pregnant and in debt." Amanda said.

"P-p-pregnant?" I asked in shock, wondering how Betty could take this so lightly.

"Yup. There's a Meade growing inside me"

A look of horror crossed my face. There was an awkward silence before I spoke "is-is-is it mine?" I stammered.

"No. Of course not. It's Tyler's baby." She said.

I sighed out of relief. 'Oh good,. Congratulations…momma." I joked, feeling more comfortable in the situation.

"You too…Uncle Danny." She said

"And Aunt Betty" Betty chimed in, "I called Matt and asked him to move our meeting to tomorrow seeing as Amanda's here and whatnot."

'Great. Um..I need to shower and get ready for our date. I'm gonna be heading out early to arrange some last minute stuff." I said, kissing Betty long and passionately before walking into our bedroom.

**Betty's POV**

After Daniel kissed me, Amanda got that one eyebrow high look that she gives when she wants to know extremely graphic and explicit sexual details.

"No," I said," I'm not telling you anything."

Her face fell.


	8. The Girl Is Mine

**Daniel's POV**

I walked into Jared ready to pick up the ring I bought for Betty. I was so nervous. I still wasn't sure if now was the right time to ask Betty to marry me. _Of course it is, _I thought, _Betty loves you and when you show her that ring tonight, she's gonna fling her arms around you and be yours forever._I began to fantasize about how Betty would react to my proposal. Would she faint? Would she smile? Or maybe she'd jump up and down and giggle like a child. Eh, it doesn't matter. Either way, after the dinner is what I was most excited about. I'd take my little hot tamale home, throw her on that bed, and- RING! The jingling bell of the storefront door brought me to my senses. The customer who had entered the store approached the counter and rang the bell for service. I didn't pay him much attention until he spoke. His voice made my blood run cold. "Hello, my name is Matthew Hartley and I scheduled an appointment here a few hours ago. I'm here to pick out a ring for a wedding proposal."

I turned to look at the man whose father had pulled my company through its toughest financial crisis in twenty years, who I punched almost a year ago for disrespecting the woman I loved, who was now trying to take that same woman away from me. I guess he felt someone's eyes on him because he turned to look in my direction. When he saw me, a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Daniel is that you? Hey, how's it going? How are you? How's MODE?"

I've never been one for small talk, especially in times like this, so I skip right to the point. "You're here for Betty aren't you, Matt?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I um…plan on asking her to marry me. I wanna show her that I-"

Again, skipping the small talk, I interrupted him, 'She's mine now Matt, you're too late. And I'm gonna ask her to marry me…tonight."

"What are you talking about?" he stammered, obviously caught off guard. "I thought Betty and I were still together. We never really broke up and I told her I was coming back. I know I left but-"

"That's just it, Matt! You left her. YOU LEFT HER! Betty is not some pet. You can't just drop her off somewhere for the weekend and come back expecting her to jump into your arms. When you left her, you broke her heart. And I was the one who was there to pick up the pieces. I was the one who was there to mend it. And I was the one who was there to love her. NOT YOU!"

"And what the hell do you have to offer her Daniel?! Granted, you're the Editor-in-Chief of a magazine but you're also the biggest man-whore alive! You can't give her love. You can't give her affection. She's just another plaything to nurse your ego. And when you're done with her, you're just gonna throw her out with the trash like all your others."

"Just like you did?"

Now something about what I said to him must've pissed him off real bad because next thing I know he's on top of me and my lip is busted. However, I'm too strong for Matt "Fartley" so I pushed him off of me, grabbed him by his collar, and hurled him out the store window. By this time the lady in the store is screaming her head off about how we both need to go away and never return, how she won't stand for this, and we've soiled the good name of Jared, and she's calling the cops. I looked at her and said, "10-page advertisements in MODE London and B! Magazine for two years if you don't tell anyone." She put the phone down immediately. I headed for the door and then remembered what I came for. I turned around and walked back to the counter sticking out my hand, "My ring please." She passed it to me without a word. I turned and purposefully walked out of the store with my head held high. _I am such a boss, _I thought.

**Betty's POV**

Amanda and I sat at our quaint little flat talking for a good 30 minutes before Daniel entered.

"So, Betty, how long have you and Daniel been dating?" she asked.

"Eh, I'd have to say around six months."

"Oooh. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say so. He told me he loves me. And just between you and me, I wouldn't mind becoming Mrs. Meade Part 2."

"Awwww, Tyler told me he loves me too. That's how this happened." she said, gesturing to her belly.

"Oh. Soo…you made him wait…to…you know?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Amanda, I'm so proud of you." I said, embracing my friend and hugging her tight.

"Ummm…Betty…you're like…killing me."

"Oh, sorry." I said, releasing her from the hug of death.

"So, I noticed how uncomfortable you were when I told Daniel about my situation and I just want you to know that what Daniel and I had is history. I promise. I love Tyler and I would never hurt him or you like that. Besides I saw the way Daniel had his hand on your butt when he hugged you. You guys did it, didn't you?"

"That's really none of your business Amanda."

"You did do it! How was it?"

I relented, "He had a funny look on his face."

"Oh yeah, the consti-pasty face?" (**A/N Consti-pasty=constipated+pasty) **

"Pretty much." I said, laughing. Amanda started to laugh too. We giggled uncontrollably for at least ten minutes. Then Daniel walked in with a very bloody lip and a cut on his eybrow. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" I practically screamed.

"This douche bag tried to take my wallet."

"My poor baby! Are you OK?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands. "Should I call the police?"

"No, it's fine. I taught that guy a lesson."

"Ok, shall we get going then?"

"Yes, I'm taking you to Koba."

"KOBA!?" Amanda exclaimed from behind me, "Can I go? I'm starving!"

I turned around and met the creepiest yet cutest puppy dog eyes in the world. "Amanda, this is a really important date to me and Daniel," her eyes were weakening me, "and…and…ugh you can go with us! Daniel is that OK with you?"

"Sure." He said.

We all walked out of the building and onto the street. Daniel and I were holding hands and Amanda politely allowed us some privacy by walking behind us. Right as we turned onto Rathbone Street, Daniel stopped and turned to me. "Betty, before we go any further, I just wanna say something to you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never been a big believer in religion or a 'higher power' but, I do belive that the day you walked into my office with your Guadalajara poncho and red rimmed glasses, someone was looking out for me. And I thank them every single day for that. And for the rest of my life I want to keep thanking them," he got down on one knee and produced a box from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Will you marry me Betilda Suarez?"

Before I could answer, I heard someone yell, "No, Betty don't marry him. Marry me!" I turned and saw a very beaten and bruised up Matt running towards me, "You know you and I belong together!"

Behind me I could hear Daniel yell, "Get out of here! I thought I made it clear to you at the ring shop that Betty is mine!"

Matt rushed to me and took my hands in his, "Betty, I love you. I know I left but, I did for a great cause and you told me you'd be waiting for me when I got back."

"Matt, things change. People get sick of waiting." I said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But, if you give me one more chance, I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Betty, don't listen to him. Marry me, don't marry him." Daniel said.

"No, marry me." Matt persisted.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL YOU GIVE THE POOR PLUS-SIZED CHICA SOME TIME TO THINK!?"We all turned to see Amanda glaring daggers at Matt and Daniel. She grabbed my arm and we both ran down the block. We didn't stop until we got all the way to the Rathbone hotel and we walked straight into the bar. Amanda turned to me and she smiled, "Well, Betty it looks like you've got some decisions to make."

**A/N: Ok, guys I'm sorry I've not been updating. I got busy with finals, then grounded, then our computer messed up, then I got grounded again so I'm pretty late. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned because next chapter, Betty finally makes her decision. **** Thank you guys for the continued support and I f you haven't already, check out my story THE EVERLASTING UGLY LOVE. Also check out my wattpad account with the same name as my fanfiction. user/suninthenightsky (Cut and Paste)**


	9. Drink On It

**Amanda's POV**

Betty and I sat in the Rathbone Hotel talking about what she should do. It was obvious to me, but the little chorizo was still trying to figure herself out. "I mean come on Betty," I said, putting my hands out like scale, "You can go with the scruffy-haired wanna-be-hippie…or you can go with the Editor-in-Chief of MODE London. Not to mention the fact that matt's mom has a serious case of panty bunching syndrome. Like, seriously, the first time I met her she called me Malibu Barbie on speed. Just choose Daniel."

"You don't understand Amanda. I loved Matt. I still kind of do. But, I love Daniel too." Betty says, starting to cry, "I don't know what to do."

"Well I know what you should do…drink on it." I said, passing her a very large shot of vodka. "It'll relax you. You really don't need this to be another Geek Charming vs. Sandwich Sultan situation." I continued, referencing the time she rejected two guys at a baseball game.

"But, I don't like to-"

"Trust me Betty. I've made some of my most important life's decisions on this stuff."

"That's not a good example, Amanda." she says.

"Just do it." I said. Geez Betty could be such a goody two shoe sometimes. She looked at me, looked at the shot, and then back at me. Finally, she grabbed the cup and downed the liquor all in one gulp.

**Betty's POV**

After having about three shots with Amanda, I was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Things kept going in and out of focus. Things kept going in and out of focus. And I swear to God, I could smell my Papi's flan.

"So Betty, have you made your decision yet?" Amanda asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Yes…yes I have." I said. We left the bar and walked back to where we were when Matt and Daniel proposed. They were both sitting on the curb. When they saw us coming, they both stood up at the same time.

"Who's it gonna be?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, who do you choose?" Matt asked.

I looked them both in the eyes. These wonderful men who I had loved for a long time wanted me to make the hardest decision of my life. So I took a deep breath and I chose.

**A/N: Hey guys. So I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I had writer's block forever, then I made a Wattpad account and got two stories started, then I lost my notebook, and after I found it , I had finals week so I'm sorry for the long wait. I have maybe 1-2 more chapters for this story and for those of you following The Everlasting Ugly Love, expect an update very soon. Now that it's summer I can focus more on my writing and I promise it'll be a good season from me tot you. I appreciate all of your support and love and you can be rest assured you get that back from me (^_^) **

**See you soon,**

**suninthenightsky**


End file.
